Penelope Sudrow
Penelope Sudrow (born 1966) is an American actress who has starred in film and on television. She is perhaps best known for her role in the 1987 hit horror movie A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors as Jennifer Caulfield. The scene in the movie where her character, Jennifer, is killed by Freddy Krueger is well remembered. Just before Freddy slams her head into the television set, he says "This is it Jennifer, your big break in TV, welcome prime time, BITCH!!". Sudrow was born and raised in Los Angeles, Ca. Her father, Lyle Sudrow, was the original star of the Guiding Light soap opera, in New York, both in radio and on live T.V. for a total of eleven years. He played 'Bill Bauer' on the show, as well as performing in hundreds of radio shows also in New York in the 1940s and 50s. Her mother, born of Swedish nobility, was a professional dancer also in the 50s in New York who headlined at the Copacabana for several years and was also a June Taylor dancer on the Jackie Gleason Show. Following in her mother's foot-steps, Penelope started dancing at age three, and made her stage debut at the Hollywood Bowl at the age of five, headlining as 'Twiggy' in a Musical Review of the '20's for A.N.T.A., a performing arts school for children in Studio City. She did her first commercial, for Oscar Myer Wiener, at age six. At ten she was asked to join the Danny Daniels Dance America Tap company. As the only child member of the group and their featured soloist, she toured the Western United States with the Co. in 1976 at the age of 10. This was followed by performances on many T.V. variety shows in the 70s, including The Rich Little Show, Shields & Yarnell, The John Denver Show, and The Gene Kelly Special, "An American In Pasadena". Sudrow continued to work in t.v. and film until the early 1990s. Filmography *''The Heart Of No Place'' (2009) *''After Midnight'' (1989) MGM. *''Dead Man Walking'' (1988) Metropolis Films. *"Mr. Fixit" (1987) Chanticleer Films. Short film. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors'' (1987) Newline. *''Fire with Fire'' (1986) Paramount. Television Episodics : *''Honor Thy Mother'' (1992) (TV) *"Mama's Family" (1987) *"Down Payment On Muder" (1987) *"30 Something" Pilot episode. *"Bronx Zoo" *''A Desperate Exit'' (1986) (TV) *"Amazing Stories" Universal / Steven Spielberg Productions. (1986) *"The Edge Of This World" After School Special. *''Rags to Riches'' Pilot episode. *"Free-Style" Series regular, K-CET. *"Friends" Series regular, (70's, kid show). *"Crash Island" Pilot episode. *''Fallen Angel'' (1981) (TV) MOW. *''The Incredible Book Escape'' (1980) (TV) (voice) *"Starsky & Hutch". *"The Waltons". *"One Day At A Time"' *"Crickett Series regular, kids show, 70's. Television Live Guest Appearances in Dance : *"Sheilds & Yarnell Show" *"Shields & Yarnell Christmas Special at Walt Disney World" (1978) *"Rich Little Show" Featured w/ Bernadette Peters. *"John Denver Show" Featured w/ John Denver. *"John Denver Special" Featured w/ Danny Kaye. *"An American In Pasadena" Featured w/ Gene Kelly. Theatre : *"Tie Off" Lead - Tamarind Theatre - (1988) *"Power Plays / Playing For Real" - Whitefire Theatre - 1987) *"Danny Daniels Dance American Co." Company member & Western States Tour. External links * Category:1966 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California pl:Penelope Sudrow